walking_deadroad_to_survivalfandomcom-20200214-history
The Governor
Info Brian Blake, better known as Philip Blake or by his epithet "The Governor", is a main character first encountered in Issue 27 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is a primary antagonist in the Comic Series and one of the main protagonists in the novel, Rise of the Governor. He is the brother of Philip Blake, and uncle of Penny Blake. While the Comic refers to The Governor as Philip, Rise of the Governor reveals that Brian Blake is, in fact, The Governor. Brian takes his brother's name after Philip dies, and even adapts his personality through an out of body experience. He served as the primary antagonist from Volume 5: The Best Defense toVolume 8: Made To Suffer. http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Brian_Blake_(Comic_Series) The Governor 5* The Best Defense Leader Skill Does not have one. Specialist Skill Tenacity: If this character's health is above 10% and they take damage that would kill them, their health will be reduced to 1 HP instead. Adrenaline Rush Mass Bleed: Deal 200% Damage and cause 120 Damage bleeding for 4 turns to a group of enemies. Stats The Governor 5* The Calm Before Leader Skill Does not have one. Specialist Skill Parting Shot: If this character is killed by an enemy attack, they will immediately perform a guaranteed critical attack against the enemy. Adrenaline Rush Triple Shot: Deal 350% damage to up to 3 enemies. Up to 3 teammates regain 50% of their max HP. Stats Stats The Governor 4* Prestige Edition Leader Skill Does not have one. Specialist Skill Command: When this character defends, the previous ally to take an action this turn will receive a bonus action. That ally will be unable to act the next turn. Adrenaline Rush Spirit Crusher: '''Deal 400% Damage, -40% Defense and impair for 1 turn to one enemy. Stats The Governor (Non Playable Character) V1 Info This character is a Non Player Character who is available as an ally in early stages of the single player campaign. He is armed with the 3 star weapon 'Governor's Revolver'. Leader Skill All Ranged teammates get +20% Attack and +20% Defense. Specialist Skill Does not have one. Adrenaline Rush '''Hail of Bullets: Deal 120% Damage and cause 30 Damage bleeding for 5 turns to a group of enemies. Stats The Governor (Non Playable Character) V2 Info This character is a Non Player Character who is available as an ally in early stages of the single player campaign. He is armed with the 3 star weapon 'Silenced Pistol'. Leader Skill Does not have one. Specialist Skill Does not have one. Adrenaline Rush Hail of Bullets: Deal 120% Damage and cause 30 Damage bleeding for 5 turns to a group of enemies. Stats The Governor "Road To Survival" #2 Leader Skill Tutor: All melee teammates get +30% Attack. All teammates get a medium XP bonus from Raids. Specialist Skill Does not have one. Adrenaline Rush '''Vicious Personality: '''Deal 500% Damage and impair to one enemy for 3 turns. All teammates get +40% atk for 3 turns. Stats = Gallery Category:Characters Category:Tough Category:Alert Category:Hunter Category:Rebel Category:The Best Defense Category:The Calm Before Category:Epic Characters